Recently, the concept of a "single use" disposable camera has become an increasingly popular consumer item. Disposable camera systems presently on the market normally include an internal film roll and a simplified gearing mechanism for traversing the film roll across an imaging system including a shutter and lensing system. The user, after utilising a single film roll returns the camera system to a film development centre for processing. The film roll is taken out of the camera system and processed and the prints returned to the user. The camera system is then able to be re-manufactured through the insertion of a new film roll into the camera system, the replacement of any worn or wearable parts and the re-packaging of the camera system in accordance with requirements. In this way, the concept of a single use "disposable" camera is provided to the consumer.
In the field of photography, three important effects are of great relevance. The first is the distinction between colour and black and white. A significant portion of photography now utilises colour, however a non-insignificant portion of photography still is steeped in the field of black and white photography. Additionally, sepia tones have been generally utilised in traditional camera photography and are still highly popular for the production of traditional looking camera photographs especially with wedding photos or the like. It would therefore be desirable to be able to readily provide for the selection between these multiple different types of outputs such that a user can readily utilise any of the different output formats.
Further, it is desirable to provide as versatile a one time use camera system as possible so that it can produce a substantially number of different specialized effects instantly on demand.